


Jim

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship, sickbay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: En el ISS-Enterprise sólo hay un tripulante que se puede jactar de llamarlo así.





	Jim

«Jim», en un suspiro le ha dicho.

Nadie en la nave se atrevería a llamarle de ese modo, excepto él y a solas. De rodillas ante él en la enfermería, puerta cerrada, descubre tarde a tarde que le gusta. Que su nombre, en su acento sureño entrecortado, suena como recién inventado y para él. Un regalo.

Aunque fuere con total obviedad que su madre o su padre le hayan llamado de tal modo mucho antes, mientras fue hijo, y él lo haya echara en saco roto para volverse fuerte en esa locura de régimen; él no se niega que ese peso, carne suave sobre la lengua, le devuelve sin reservas el placer de ser aquel otro del que deliberadamente se ha olvidado para sobrevivir.

Que es débil, frágil; dispuesto, no, anhelante de ceder, callado. Extrañamente completo, inesperadamente auténtico sólo entonces que besa, chupa y aprieta esa polla con mucha ansiedad.

Cuando el doctor se derrama y cae por sus comisuras su sabor salado, él, Jim, siente paz.

Por un momento, ha vuelto a ser él mismo.


End file.
